Power Rangers Geass Force
by ShinKir0
Summary: In Tokyo, Japan erupts an earthquake. Six highschool students decide to check things out after school, only to have their lives mixed up in with ancient powers and extra terrestrial threats. What will fate have in store for the six teenagers, as they struggle to defend their home from an intergalactical tyrant who takes interest in their world?
1. The chosen part 1

**Alright, before we begin i just want to mention that there is going to be a heavy dose of O.C. characters(Mainly the villains) in this fic. The idea about this hit me when i got back into watching Power Rangers, after hearing about the movie coming out (P.S. haven't watched it yet.), and i'm trying to follow the general structure of what a power rangers story should be, but don't expect the plot to be for kids like the show itself XD, it has a rating T for a reason. I don't know how i managed to build this up in my head to make sense, but i did. Anyway, hope you enjoy and i welcome Reviews of all kinds :D. Begin!**

Chapter 1: The chosen part 1

It was an ordinary spring day at Ashford Academy in the city of Tokyo, Japan. Suzaku Kururugi, the son of the prime minister, was trying to comprehend the physics lesson, but just couldn't seem to concentrate on the teacher's lecture. His desk neighbor wasn't very interested in the lesson, either.

"Hey, Lelouch. Do you feel like going to the roof of the building next brake?" whispered Suzaku to his friend.

"Sure, I'll go grab us something to drink on the way." whispered back his dark haired companion.

Lelouch Lamperouge was the first born son of the English royal family, making him a prince, and he and Suzaku were childhood friends. He was currently studying abroad in Japan.

Both of them, like every other male student, were dressed in the school uniform. Black jacket with golden linings and the school emblem on it along with a white shirt under it. The look was complete by black jeans and black boots.

Their small conversation was interrupted by the teacher.

"Sir Lamperouge, Sir Kururugi. I take it that you want to come over here and share what you were talking about, after you solve this equation." Said the teacher, not pleased that the two boys weren't paying attention to his lesson.

"Yes, Sir." Replied the two boys, as they did as they were told.

Lelouch solved the equation effortlessly, while Suzaku explained their activity to the teacher, who wasn't exactly pleased that the two boys completed their tasks, but decided to let them go.

The two were heading back to their desk at the far right corner of the room, when a tall blond teen stopped them.

"Aren't you going to let us in on your scheming?" joked the boy.

"Not now Gino." Smiled Suzaku, as he and Lelouch sat back at their desk.

Gino Weinberg was a tall blond young man, who was half Italian half German. He was a head taller than the other two boys and was a great friend to them.

On the side, Shirley Fenette, a ginger headed girl who befriended the two boys from the start of school, dressed in the girls uniform, a yellow jacket with the school emblem along with a green shirt and skirt, was sitting in the middle of the room was complaining to herself.

"Oof, why don't Lulu and Suzaku ever pay attention in class?" She thought.

In the front of the classroom was sitting, the nominated princess of the school, Euphemia Karsten, a girl with long pink hair, coming from a well known German family, was giggling at the two boys' mischief. She was also another of Lelouch's childhood friends, since she regularly went over to his place to play with him and his younger siblings.

At the far back, sitting on the desk right beside theirs was Kallen Stadfield, a half English half Japanese red headed girl with a sizeable body and short temper, who was chuckling at the teacher's reaction.

When the brake hit, all of the aforementioned teens met up at the roof and were having a peaceful conversation.

"Gosh! You two are just incomprehensible. You know that the teachers will scold you if you aren't paying attention!" Shirley complained to Lelouch and Suzaku.

"Relax, will ya? It's not like they'll be banned from school." Complained Kallen, irritated from Shirley's nagging.

"Hey hey, lets not fight among ourselves." Gino tried to calm down the two girls.

"Still, you two should really start to take your education seriously." Said Euphemia.

"Yeah, sorry." Apologized Suzaku.

"Hmph, they should first learn to teach their subjects in a more interesting way, then maybe there would be a chance that I would pay attention." Replied Lelouch, with his usual cocky attitude.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, how about we go to the disco after school?" suggested Gino.

"I'll be with the student council after school, so you'll have to go without me." Said Lelouch.

"You will? Oh, then we can go some other time." Said Shirley disappointed.

"We can always have you skip, no?" asked Gino with a scheming grin.

"Yeah, I'd like to avoid Milly's Wrath, so its not happening." Replied the dark haired boy.

"Gino, don't you have to attend practice for your upcoming match?" asked Euphemia.

"Nah, the guys will be fine without me. Besides, you know that I'm the best baseball player in the school." Replied the blond with a confident smile.

"Your humbleness knows no boundaries." Joked Kallen.

The six teens had become great friends over the years and enjoyed spending time together.

Lelouch looked at his wristwatch and noticed that the bell for the next period was going to ring.

"We should be heading back, if we don't want to be late that is." He said, as he headed over to the staircase.

"Right behind you." Added Suzaku, as he and the rest followed after him.

The school building was quite big and its fancy architecture only added to its prestigious image. The halls and corridors were all neatly designed with lots of windows and fancy lighting. The classrooms differed from one another, but all of them shared a single theme- they didn't look cheap.

While they were walking towards their history class, the group received applauding screams from their fans since all of them were a highly popular thematic for the school populace.

Gino was the ace of the baseball team and as such had a lot of girls hot on his tail.

Suzaku and Kallen were both members of the martial arts club and had the respect of the whole school, since there was once an incident with armed robbery at the school and the two had managed to beat down the criminals and hand them over to the police.

Shirley was a crowd favorite for her optimistic and hard working persona, combined with the fact that she was in the swimming club.

Lelouch and Euphemia, however, were of another class. The dark haired boy was one of the smartest students and his charismatic and cold personality, not to forget his astonishing good looks, drove the rest of the female populace wild, something which he wasn't really fond of. Euphemia was the student which everyone looked up to. The pink haired girl was top of her class along with Lelouch and had a certain charm about her that drove people to rally behind her.

Along the way, Lelouch was pulled over by a rather 'large' blond. This blond was Milly Ashford, daughter of the school chairman and president of the student council.

"Hey Lulu! Guess who gets to spend the rest of the day with his buddies at the student council free from attending classes for the rest of the day?" asked him the blond with a playful smile.

"*sigh* I get the message, Milly. Still, there was no need for you to go out of your like that." Replied the boy, not feeling very encouraged, since he knew that the girl had schemed up something again.

"Well then, I'll relay to the teacher that your out on club duties." Smiled Euphemia.

"Thanks, Euphie. If only you could save me from all of Milly's rambling, too." Said the dark haired boy, muttering the last part, gaining the smiles of his companions and a glare from the student council president.

She tugged him by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow!" she started to pull harder.

"You are going to do your duties as vice president of the student council, whether you like it or not!" said Milly, as she dragged him.

The group sent off their friend with smiles and waves and hurried toward their class.

Lelouch and Milly entered the student council club-room. They were greeted by the other two members. Rivalz Cardemonde, a blue haired boy with a happy go lucky attitude, and Nina Einstein, the smart and timid green haired girl with glasses, who alongside Lelouch was stuck to deal with the actual work of the group.

"Yo, how ya doin, Lelouch?" said cheerfully Rivalz.

"Hello." Greeted Nina.

Lelouch gave a quick gaze to their president, who was humming happily, most likely due to the fact that another one of her crazy ideas popped up in her head.

He sighed and greeted his friends.

"Hi." He replied blandly, as he sat on his chair.

The other two did the same and prepared to hear Milly's new idea.

The day continued on normally, as school ended and Lelouch had managed to free himself from the tyrannical grasp of the president. On his way out, he encountered the rest of his friends.

"So, how'd it go?" asked him Gino with a smile.

"I don't want to talk about it." Replied Lelouch with an exhausted sigh at the end.

"Must be tough trying to organize things, considering the type of person that our president is." Said Shirley, feeling bad for the boy.

"Look on the bright side, Lelouch. With you helping them, the student council has had a grand improvement in their event planning." Said Euphemia.

"Heh, not like it's a very important job. If you ask me, he is wasting his potential helping them out." Kallen shrugged.

"You're only saying that cause you never come for any of the events planned by the school. They're really fun, you should know." Smiled Gino, as he folded his hands behind his head.

"Try me, blondie." Replied the red head, not interested in the guy's opinion.

"Enough you two-" Lelouch was cut off by a large earthquake, which came west from the school.

It quickly subsided, causing the panic, which had first ensued, to turn into mass confusion.

"What was that?" asked a worried Lelouch.

"We should go and check it out." Suggested Gino.

"Are you insane!?" Shirley yelled.

"I'm with blond boy on this one." Said Kallen.

"I think we should leave the investigation to the police, no?" said Suzaku.

Strangely enough, Euphemia was the one to settle the conversation.

"Let's go, you guys! There might be people who need help!" she said and took off with Gino and Kallen following after her.

"Euphie, wait!" Suzaku ran after them.

"You guys! It might be dangerous!" Shirley did the same.

"Oh, for crying out loud, why do I even bother!?" Lelouch groaned as he took off after the rest, not wanting to see any of them get hurt.

Unknown to anyone, deep in space, on his spaceship was traveling one of the galaxy's most feared rulers- Kreuz.

The fearsome being arrived on the main deck of the cruiser.

"Welcome, my lord!" bowed his minions in the room.

The being in question was almost 7 feet tall and had the appearance of a bipedal dragon, with his grey spiky scales, tail and pair of wings. Blood red and black armor was encasing most of his body and his limbs, silver robes were beneath his armor. He had spikes protruding from the back of his head, with his face encased in a metallic silver mouthpiece, allowing only the upper part of his head to be visible. His eyes were glowing orange with the irises of a snake and the rest of his face was covered with his grey scales.

He sat down on his throne and rested his head on his right arm.

"Report." His voice came like the revving of a sports car.

"Sir, planets PQ23 and RF51 have been put under our domain." Said one of the lackeys.

"Good, soon my empire will be big enough to stand against those of the likes of Zed and Grumm." Mused the ruler.

"Sir, we also have a report that some of our troops in the eastern quadrant of the galaxy have picked up large energy readings from a planet called 'Earth'. It's third in line of the Solar system." Reported another.

"Hmm? Interesting, tell the eastern fleet to send a few scouting parties over there to check the situation. If it turns out to be anything worthwhile I want to hear about it on the next update." Said Kreuz, as he found such an occurrence intriguing.

"Understood, my lord!" bowed the soldiers and went back to work.

"How amusing. The eastern quadrant was the only one without any opposition thus far. It would seem that things won't be as boring as I thought they would." Kreuz thought to himself.

The six friends had gotten deep into a forest, searching for the source of the earthquake.

"Great, we're lost!" panicked Shirley.

"Calm down, will ya?" said Kallen, irritated from the girl's whining.

"Hey, guys. Where's Lelouch?" asked Suzaku concerned for their friend.

"You don't think he got lost in the forest, do you?" replied Euphemia who was also worried.

"Relax. Lelouch's a smart guy, he can handle himself just fine." Gino assured everyone. "Anyway, we shouldn't be much further."

The five continued until they noticed a being in green armor ahead of them. It looked like a woman, though her body was fully covered with dark green and silver armor with the lower part splitting into four long pieces of clothing of the same palette. Her head was covered by a dark green helmet with a silver symbol across the front, which looked like a bird flapping its wings.

She noticed their presence and looked at them.

"No, you're not the one I'm looking for." She shook her head in disappointment.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Suzaku confused.

"No, the more important question is who are you and what are you doing here?" said Kallen narrowing her eyes at the woman.

Just then a bunch of strange humanoid creatures appeared in a flash of light. They looked reptilian, though they were bipedal with grey scales and black armor.

The masked woman wasn't really pleased from the sight.

"Ugh great. Gushters." She sighed, as she dodged a few of the attacks of the said enemies.

The five teens were shaken up at first, but when the things started to attack them, Suzaku and Kallen fought back. Gino helped them, while Shirley and Euphemia got behind them.

The group was pushed to the ground.

"What are those things?" groaned Kallen in pain.

"*pant* They're really tough." Grunted Gino.

"Are you ok?" asked Euphemia concerned, as she and Shirley ran over to their friends.

"We're fine. Both of you, get back!" Suzaku yelled, trying to protect the two girls as one of the things attacked them.

He was sent to the ground from the hit, causing the two girls to gasp with shock. They found an old big piece of a log and shattered it in the thing's head, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Ho? It would seem that the five of you aren't as bad as I thought you were." Said the masked woman in green, as she effortlessly kicked a few of the minions out of her way.

"Well, since all of you will most likely die at this rate, I'm going to leave you a present for entertaining me." She said, as she created five crystals with a strange energy in her palm.

The five teens watched in confusion as the woman dropped the crystals in front of them and turned around.

"Hope none of you bite the dust. See ya." She waved and disappeared in a mist of green energy.

"What was her deal?!" asked Kallen shocked.

"I don't know, but she left these for us, so I suggest we get to doing something with these crystals before these things do us in!" replied Gino, as each of the teens rushed to get one of the stones.

Suzaku grabbed a white one, Kallen a red, Gino a blue, Shirley a yellow and Euphemia a pink one. As soon as they did that the crystals disappeared from their hands.

"What?! Now what are we supposed to do?!" panicked Shirley, failing to notice a change that was affecting the five teenagers.

Their eyes started to glow with the color of the crystal they had taken and in their eyes were symbols similar to that of the masked woman's visor.

"Whoa, Suzaku your eyes!" Gino was amazed.

"Yours, too!" exclaimed Kallen.

"Euphie, it's the same with you!" said Suzaku, as he noticed the pink symbol in the girl's eyes.

The Gushters were charging at them, leaving them unable to marvel at each others' strange changes.

"Here they come again!" Said Kallen preparing herself.

"Hyah!" Suzaku threw a punch at one of the things.

The white symbol in his eyes flared up and his attack caused a shockwave, which knocked the other armored lizards to fall to the ground.

"Suzaku, how did you do that?" asked Shirley amazed.

"Look, his eyes flared up, when that power activated." Pointed out Euphemia.

Suzaku was still taken aback from the feat he had achieved.

"Alright! If Suzaku could do it, I can do it better!" proclaimed Gino with a huge grin, as the blue symbol in his eyes subconsciously flared up.

He dashed at insane speeds through the monsters and knocked them to the ground.

"Sweet! Man, this is awesome!" he proclaimed.

Some of the monsters charged at Kallen.

"Take this!" she yelled and her eyes flared up.

She swung at the beasts and when her punch connected a blast erupted, sending the lizards flying.

"Eek!" screamed Shirley, as she was about to be attacked, but her eyes flared up and a stream of yellow lightning surrounded her body and fried the attacker.

Euphemia was surrounded by a group of the monsters.

"Euphie!" Suzaku rushed over to her, only to see her eyes flare up and the wind around her became like cables, which sliced through the monsters.

"Suzaku, what is this?" she asked scared.

"Everything will be okay, somehow, you just have to trust me, ok?" he hugged and tried to reassure her.

"O-Ok." She replied hugging him back.

Gino and Kallen proceeded to beat down the other lizards until they were all lying on the ground.

"Ok, with this taken care of, I suggest we figure out what these strange powers are." Said Gino, liking his new ability.

"And who was that woman, anyway?" asked Shirley, even more confused at the situation.

"I believe that I can answer all of your questions, but you must come with me." Came a man's voice.

Somewhere else in the forest, Lelouch had gotten lost trying to find his friends.

"Damn it, I lost them! I sure hope they're alright." He said, as he sat on a tree stump.

He was soon surrounded by a large group of the same lizards, which appeared as instantly as before.

"What the?! What are these things and where did they come from?!" he jumped back from his seat, shock and fear taking over him.

He tried to run away, but quickly noticed that he was surrounded. He received a blow from one of the creatures and was sent to the ground.

"No, this can't be the way it ends! Not when I still have so much to do!" Lelouch said terrified.

In that moment, the woman in green and silver appeared and kicked all of the lizards away.

"Wha?!" Lelouch was confused at the sight of his savior.

She turned to look at him, with her helmet hiding her face.

"I've finally found you." She said.

Lelouch became speechless from what was happening. Everything was illogical. He hated when there was something he couldn't perceive.

She walked over and leaned closer to him.

"You don't want things to end, right? What do you say? If I give you power, power unlike anything you've dreamed of, which you can use as you wish, and in return you owe me a favor? Do you accept this contract?" asked him the woman.

Lelouch, being in a life or death situation, didn't have much choice. Furthermore, he wasn't about to let an opportunity like this slip by him. Power was something he could use in the future to achieve his plans.

He looked at the woman with resolve in his eyes.

"I accept your contract." He stated with a serious and unwavering tone.

The woman smiled under her mask and extended her right hand towards the boy. In it was a black crystal glowing with dark purple energy.

"This is now yours." She replied, as he took the crystal and it disappeared.

Lelouch felt strange for a moment, then he felt a change in his body. It felt stronger than usual, no, stronger than a normal human body. He also felt a tingling sensation in his eyes.

When he opened them, there was a reddish purple glowing symbol in them.

"Go on, try out your new power." The woman said, as she pointed to the group of lizards that was getting back up.

The dark haired boy frowned as he saw them stand up.

"I order all of you… to die!" he said, as his eyes flared up and entranced the creatures, which began to kill each other off.

Lelouch and the woman now stood across a pool of dead bodies and blood.

The mysterious woman turned over to look at the boy, only to notice his reaction.

At first he had a terrified look on his face, but it suddenly turned into a malicious grin.

"This incredible power, oh the wonders I could do with it!" the boy thought to himself.

"Well then…" Lelouch's sick smile grew.

* * *

 **Done! I don't know why, but i'm really satisfied with the whole idea for this story and i'm most likely going to continue writing on it and post updates, but only when i feel like it. In short, my schedule will be something like 2 to 4 chapters a month for this story. I went with our real life earth and not the Code Geass earth because i felt like it XD, plus it's easier for me to think up events and their locations this way. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this first chapter and if there was something that you'd like me to explain feel free to message me or write it in the review section. I also welcome criticism and reader ideas, for i believe it broadens my view of the story and gives me more things to think about and work with :D. Thank you for reading and i wish you a great day!**


	2. The chosen part 2

**Ok, here goes the second chapter, where the real action starts to take place. I plan to make every chapter in the style of a power rangers episode, so the first few ones are going to be mostly explanatory. Truth be told, i'm having quite some fun writing this fic, though it's taking away from my time for my other story. Well, anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter :D!**

Chapter 2: The chosen part 2

Lelouch finished taking the sight of the dead lizards and his new power in and turned to the woman.

"I hope you do realize that I have a lot of questions, right?" he raised an eyebrow in curiosity, his eyes returning to normal.

"Don't worry about it. I'll explain everything you need to know when next we meet." She said, as she started to disappear into a green mist.

"And when will that be and how will you find me?" asked the boy.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. I suggest you head back home, don't worry, those kids you were looking for are safe." She said, as she disappeared.

Lelouch was left alone in the forest.

"Tch. Well might as well take her word for it." He said a little irritated and headed home.

"I'll have to think up an excuse about my late homecoming when I get back." A smile appeared on his face, as he mused in his thoughts while walking.

Suzaku and the rest of the gang were staring at a middle aged man in a business suit.

"Dad?! What are you doing here?" asked Suzaku shocked.

Genbu Kururugi was the Prime minister of Japan and Suzaku's father. He was dressed in a blue business suit with a black tie.

The other four weren't less surprised.

"Like I said, I'll explain everything to all of you, but for that I need you to come with me." Said the man, as a big helicopter hovered behind him.

From it came a woman in her early adulthood with long purple hair and was dressed in a fancy uniform.

"Come on, all of you get a move on!" she yelled and gestured to them to get on the chopper.

"Big sis?!" Euphemia was even more confused, as the five teens did as they were told.

"Wait! Lelouch is still somewhere in the forest! He might be in danger!" said Suzaku.

"Lamperouge? If he was, the radar would've picked up his presence." Replied the woman.

"Suzaku, I'm sure that Lelouch's gone home and is worried about us." Gino assured his friend.

They entered the helicopter and took off.

Inside, the five teens were extremely curious at the turn of events, but didn't ask any questions for the time being.

"Euphie, are you alright? Those things didn't hurt you, did they?" Cornelia was concerned for her younger sister.

Cornelia was an ex German General so her word had a lot of influence in the political swaying of the world. She was really fond of her younger sister, as she saw her as the innocent little girl that she was.

"Huh? Oh, yes I'm fine. It's just that I'm a little scared from all of this, that's all." She replied.

"Don't worry, Euphie. Everything will be alright, I'm sure of it." Suzaku smiled at her.

"We have arrived." Said Genbu, as the machine started to descend.

There were no windows, so the teenagers couldn't see where they were.

They landed and the engines shut off. The hatch opened, revealing an underground base. Everyone left the chopper.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Kallen marveled.

"Yeah, it's like the batcave!" joked Gino.

"I assure you, this facility isn't a comic book character's lair. Follow me." Said the middle aged man, as everyone followed him.

They arrived in what seemed to be a general headquarters.

"You still haven't told us anything." Pointed out Suzaku.

"Patience, young Kururugi. It is a very important quality to have." Came a man's voice.

Everyone turned around to see a tall middle aged man with brown hair dressed in a formal black suit with a tie. Next to him was a woman with long black hair of the same age, dressed in a dark blue and white dress.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lamperouge!?" the five students were taken aback as they realized who the people were.

Those were Lelouch's parents. Charles Lamperouge was the current monarch of England and his wife, Marianne Lamperouge, was the minister of defense. They occasionally came to Japan to visit their kids, who were studying there.

"It's nice to see all of you again, too." Smiled Marianne.

The confusion was beginning to get out of hand when Charles spoke.

"I take it all of you want a thorough explanation, right?" asked Charles.

"Yes, please. It would be very helpful." Replied Shirley nodding nervously, as she was concerned not to offend Lelouch's parents.

"Let's see. I guess we should start by where we are currently." Said Charles, giving Genbu the word.

"Right now, all of us are beneath my mansion. This whole facility was created a few years back." Spoke the other man, causing even more confusion.

"Forget the part about me not noticing a construction of this size. Why would you go out of your way to build something like this?" asked Suzaku.

"It's quite simple really. We are using this building for top secret research." Said Marriane.

"Research on what?" asked Kallen.

"Well, mainly on the super natural and extra-terrestrial. I got invited to join this project by Lady Marianne." Stated Cornelia.

"Oh, please Cornelia, there's no need for formalities between friends." Smiled the woman.

"That's great and all, but you still haven't told us anything about these strange powers that we got." Gino wanted to hear about that part.

"Yes. Tell me, have any of you heard of the power of the king?" asked Charles.

"The power of the king?" asked Euphemia.

"An ancient power passed down through the dawn of time. It grants the chosen bearer abilities only available in one's dreams. It is also referred to as Geass." Explained the Englishman.

"So this power that we have is called Geass, huh?" said Gino, interested to hear more.

"Do you know who was the woman that gave us these powers?" asked Shirley.

"We don't know her identity, but we do know that she is a bearer of the Geass, like all of you. She was the only recorded user until today. We've named her 'Code C' or 'C.C' for short. Her only known abilities so far are her inhuman strength and ability to give Geass to others, the latter of which we found out through all of you. We really know little to nothing about her and her motives." Explained Genbu.

"What about those things that attacked us?" asked Kallen.

"Those were infantry troops, in other words minions, of the galactic Kreuz empire. They are called Gushters. They were most likely sent to investigate the energy spike caused by C.C." explained Marianne.

"So she was the source of the earthquake." Said Suzaku.

"What was she doing?" asked Shirley.

"If we knew, we would've already taken action." Replied Charles.

"Wait, so those lizard-like things are aliens?!" asked Gino shocked.

"Well, more or less, yes, you could call them that. You'd be surprised at how many aliens live on Earth, disguised as humans. They are really good folk." Explained Marianne.

"Where do we fit in this mess?" asked Kallen.

"Well, since the five of you have come into possession of the Geass, we were hoping that you would use it to help fight back the enemy troops because they will most likely send more waves of them to fully investigate the disappearance of the first squad." Said Cornelia.

"You must understand that the Kreuz empire doesn't deal in peaceful measures. They've conquered countless planets by decimating the population. Now that they've taken an interest in our planet, we must make sure that it doesn't fall into their leader's hands." Said Charles.

The five looked at each other and seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Of course, we will use our power to protect everyone!" replied Suzaku.

Their conversation was interrupted by a transmission. A digital screen appeared across the room, with a video feed coming live.

"Why hello there!" came the irritating voice of a scientist.

The man had silver hair with glasses and was wearing a long white lab coat.

"This better be important." Said Cornelia with a disappointed sigh.

"Lloyd?! You are a part of this too?!" Suzaku recognized the man and was shocked.

Lloyd Asplen was an astounding scientist, who Suzaku had met along with Lelouch on one of the official meetings that they attended as kids. His personality could best be described as a bit 'odd'.

"Why yes, Suzaku! Who do you think does all the brain work?" said cheerfully the man, before he was pushed over by a dark blue haired woman in an orange uniform.

"Do you want me to give you another lecture on how to act in front of others?" asked the woman.

"I think I'll pass." Mumbled Lloyd.

"Cecile!" Suzaku recognized the woman.

Cecile Croomy was the assistant of Lloyd, who also served as his partner and caretaker.

"Hello, everyone." She waved.

"Enough of this charade. Why did you call?" asked Charles.

"My deepest apologies, sir. We actually wanted to report that-" Cecile was bowing her head and was cut off by Lloyd.

"It's all over the news. The Gushters are with what looks like a commander and are terrorizing the city center." Said Lloyd as carefree as always.

"What?!" Genbu turned on a secondary screen to show what the scientist was talking about.

On the screen they could see a huge squad of the lizard like creatures accompanied by a red scaled humanoid serpent with spiky black armor and a huge longsword.

"Tear up this place! We will search every nook and cranny until we find the source of the energy signal!" the serpent yelled out orders.

The troops started to destroy everything around them, terrifying people and causing them to run for their lives.

"Those monsters! They are attacking innocent people!" Suzaku growled.

"We must go and help them!" said Gino, getting nods of approval from his peers.

"Oho! You're all rearing to go, but tell me, do you have any idea how to use your powers?" Lloyd raised one of his eyebrows curiosity filling his eyes.

The teens were dumbfounded at first, since they didn't have any idea how their powers worked.

Lloyd was satisfied by their lack of knowledge and a smile formed on his face.

"Well, I might as well inform you of how wonderful your powers are!" he said as his smile widened.

"The Geass, as you may have noticed, materializes as a symbol in one's eyes. It gives every individual a different type of power and is quite easy to activate. You just simply need to will it into action." Stated Lloyd.

The five did as they were instructed and their eyes flared up with the different colored symbol.

"Oho, excellent! You'll have to let me examine all of you later!" Lloyd was ecstatic.

"You're missing to tell them something else." Reminded him Marianne.

"Yes, like C.C, every Geass user is capable of manifesting an armor like suit around their body, apart from the improvement of one's physical strength and granted ability." Said Cecile.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell them how to activate it." Said Charles.

"My research indicates that one must focus on a deep desire in order to activate the suit. Psychology really isn't my strong area of expertise. I much prefer machines, especially a certain additional capability that we found out about the Geass." Lloyd was beaming.

"You can fill us in on your discovery later." Said Genbu, turning to the five teens.

"I'm sorry that all of you have to do this, but we don't possess any other type of way to counter act this threat without causing major chaos." Apologized the prime minister. (Cause you can't just nuke aliens XD)

"Don't worry, dad. We will defeat them." Said Suzaku.

"Yeah, ain't no lizards going to thrash the city and get away with it." Gino said with a confident smile and put a hand over Suzaku's shoulders. "Plus there's nothing that can stand against us. We already thrashed a bunch of those things, so they've got nothing on us!"

"We'll just go out there and send them back home." Kallen smacked her fist into her palm and smiled confidently.

Shirley and Euphemia weren't very fond of conflict, but seemed to resolve themselves.

"If there are innocent people getting hurt, then we have no choice but to act." Said Euphemia.

"Euphie." Cornelia was proud of her younger sister.

Lelouch had arrived home. It was a rather large two story house. When he entered he was greeted by his bodyguard Jeremiah Gottwald.

"Welcome back, your highness!" saluted the man.

He was tall with dark green hair and was dressed in a blue uniform.

"Good Evening, Jeremiah. I apologize for my late return. I was caught up by some things with friends from school." Smiled Lelouch and went into the living room on the first floor.

There he was greeted by three faces. His twin younger siblings Rolo and Nunnaly Lamperouge along with their maid Sayoko.

Both Nunnaly and Rolo had brown hair like their father, while Lelouch had black like their mother's. The three of them had inherited their violet eyes from their mother though. The sad thing was that Nunnaly was born with disabled legs, so she had to spend her entire life on a wheelchair. Rolo didn't seem to be born with a disability, though he was very shy around people he didn't knew and mostly preferred to interact with his family. Both of the twins saw Lelouch as their hero, someone they should aspire to be like, he was their older brother after all.

The little girl caught sight of him and waved over to him.

"Welcome back, Lelouch!" Said happily Nunnaly, causing Rolo to turn around.

"Hello, big brother." Greeted the younger boy.

"Greetings, sire." Sayoko bowed her head.

"Good evening." Smiled Lelouch, as Rolo brought Nunnaly in her wheelchair closer to the older boy.

"I take it you two have been good and listened to Sayoko and Jeremiah?" asked Lelouch patting the two on their heads.

"Of course! Me and Rolo studied together." Replied the crippled girl happily.

"Why were you late today, big brother?" asked Rolo.

"I had some stuff to deal with after school and I also went out with the others to check out the earthquake earlier." Lelouch told them the half-truth.

"You could've gotten yourselves hurt!" Nunnaly was concerned.

"But we didn't, so everything's okay." Lelouch smiled at his two siblings.

He then turned to the maid.

"Sayoko, I'm going to take a shower, so could I ask you to prepare dinner for when I come out? It's been a really long day and I'm starving." Smiled the teen.

"Of course, my lord." Bowed and smiled the maid.

Lelouch entered the bath and had put shampoo on his head. The water was running over him, as he washed his hair.

"Hmm… I hope that everyone got out of the forest ok." He thought, as he started to put soap on himself.

"I wonder when and how that woman's going to contact me. Also, what were those things?" his thoughts trailed off.

"No matter, now I have this incredible power. With it I will be able to destroy all evil in this world and protect everyone that matters to me." He finished his thought, as a smirk appeared on his face.

He dried himself and changed into his everyday clothes. A blue t-shirt and black pants. He went downstairs and found everyone to be watching the news.

On the TV he could see the exact same creatures, that had attacked him, ravishing the city center.

"What are those things?" asked Nunnaly scared.

"Do not worry Lady Nunnaly. Sayoko and I will not allow anything to happen to any of you." Assured her Jeremiah.

Lelouch was extremely angry. How dared those things to frighten his little sister. He went over to his two siblings and placed a hand on their shoulders. They turned to look at him.

"Let's have dinner before it gets cold. I'm sure that the police or military will do something about it." He smiled, relieving the two.

The three children and their two attendants went over to the dinner table. Lelouch continued to watch the news carefully, when he saw a group of five people stand up to the lizard like creatures, almost causing his jaw to drop.

Suzaku and the rest were settled on their decision.

"Good, then prepare for an ultra-drive." Said Charles after hearing their decision.

"A what now?" Gino was confused.

"Oh, the instant transportation machine that I invented." Gloated Lloyd, before receiving a slap on the back of the head from Cecile. "I mean 'we' invented."

"It is one of a kind, since it's quite large and requires a vast amount of energy to maintain." Explained Cecile, as the five teens were brought to the machine.

When they entered the huge hangar they were awe struck.

"*whistle* You weren't kidding about the big part." Said Gino looking around.

"This place alone is triple the size of my house!" exclaimed Kallen.

The adults were standing back in the control hub and were watching them from the side.

"Alright, just like Asplen said. Concentrate to activate the suit of armor. That way you will become the power rangers that will protect this world!" Said Genbu from the side.

The five concentrated very intently, as their eyes began to glow brightly. When all of them felt like they were ready they looked up.

"Geass Force!" shouted the five teens, as their bodies were surrounded by different colored lights.

The white light engulfing Suzaku was starting to disappear. In its place appeared white and golden armor with a white helmet with a black visor.

Kallen's armor was red and grey with a red helmet with a black visor.

Shirley's was yellow with some black tint and her helmet was yellow with a black visor.

Gino's armament was blue of color with white linings and the helmet was blue with a black visor.

Euphemia's armor was pink with silver tinting and her helmet was pink with a black visor.

The five armors looked identical, as the visors were all shaped like the Geass symbol and the suits were skintight, though there were some differences. Suzaku's armor was stern and yet aerodynamic at the same time. Gino's was more based on speed rather than tanking. Shirley's looked more high tech than the others, while Kallen's was mostly like Suzaku's, though looked to be more robust. Euphemia's pink armor was more resilient than the others but didn't lag far behind in terms of speed.

Each was checking themselves out.

"Aw man, this is awesome! We look like a gang of super heroes!" said Gino ecstatic.

"Pipe down already, though I do admit that it is really cool." Said Kallen.

"This feeling is unreal." Said Suzaku flexing his limbs.

"Hey, I have an idea." Said Euphemia cheerfully.

"What is it Euphie?" asked her Shirley.

"Since we are practically super heroes at this point, we should figure out a team name and pose when we arrive on the scene!" she stated cheerfully, earning sighs from all of the adults and the confusion of some of her companions.

"That's a great idea, Euphie!" nodded Gino.

"Um, are you sure about this?" asked Suzaku not feeling up to it.

"Yeah, won't it be a little embarrassing?" added Kallen.

"Oh, relax you two. We are wearing helmets, so there's no way of anyone to recognize us." Assured them Shirley.

The five armored teens seemed to reach a consensus.

"Ok, since all of you are ready to go, prepare for ultra-drive!" said Charles, as Marianne initiated the sequence for the machine to transport them.

The next moment, the five found themselves near the city center.

"Alright, it's show time, you guys!" said Gino, as they ran to where the attackers were.

Lelouch, along with his siblings and attendants, were watching the news broadcast, as they saw the group of five different colored armored people arrive.

The red scaled serpent noticed them.

"Huh? And who are you morons supposed to be?" he asked chuckling.

(Initiate epic posing sequence XD)

"Yellow Geass Ranger!" proclaimed Shirley as she posed.

"Blue Geass Ranger!" Gino followed with his own pose.

"Pink Geass Ranger!" stated Euphemia, striking a pose.

"Red Geass Ranger!" Kallen was next.

"White Geass Ranger!" Suzaku posed.

The five then pointed at the serpent with their right hands.

"We are the Power Rangers Geass Force and we are here to stop you!" proclaimed the white ranger. (Insert explosion behind them for awesomeness XD)

Lelouch was speechless from the display. Rolo and Nunally, like the little kids they were, were genuinely marveled by the, in their eyes, super heroes. Jeremiah and Sayoko were also a little taken aback.

From somewhere else, C.C was watching them and was laughing her ass off.

"Those kids totally killed it!" she said, continuing to laugh.

Their enemy, however, didn't seem very impressed by the performance.

"What are you, a circus? Get out of here if you know what's good for ya!" yelled the red scaled serpent.

"You know, for a lizard, you're very hot headed." Joked the blue ranger, receiving a growl from his enemy.

"I am Cherkans, one of the four commanders of lord Kreuz's eastern fleet! How dare you mock me!" yelled the serpent, as he swung the longsword, creating a slash wave.

The five dodged out of harm's way and were preparing to fight the huge crowd of Gushters.

Cherkans wasn't happy to see them dodge and raised his sword towards them.

"Get them!" he ordered, as the minions charged at them.

"Here they come!" said Kallen.

The fight began.

Gino was punching the things left and right with insane speeds, thanks to his Geass.

Shirley's lightning aura activated whenever she would receive a blow and fried the attacker.

Kallen was throwing explosive punches at the lizards sending them to the ground.

Euphemia had managed to lock them in place, as strings of air had appeared around them, with her Geass and was kicking them away.

Suzaku's hits were causing shockwaves, sending all of the enemies flying.

Lelouch's eyes widened with curiosity. What were those powers that those five had? Could they be similar to his? Those and other questions were taking over his mind as he watched, while Rolo and Nunnaly were like children watching their favorite TV show.

"Hmm. So there were strong fighters after all. I should get back and report this to the main cruiser." Thought the serpent.

"Well then 'rangers' it was a pleasure meeting you. I sincerely hope that we will meet again." Hissed Cherkans and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Yeah, that's right! Run away, you overgrown chicken!" said Gino.

"Chicken, really?" asked Kallen.

"Oh, I get it. It is assumed that birds evolved from dinosaurs, hence his joke." Explained Shirley.

"Come on guys, stop kidding around. We should head back." Said Suzaku.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Euphemia.

Without any more questions asked they disappeared.

Lelouch and company were speechless from the display they had just witnessed.

"Big brother, weren't those people fantastic?" asked him Nunnaly, still hyped from seeing the five fighters.

"Uh, yeah… right." Replied Lelouch, his mind working at full output trying to figure out what was it that he had seen.

"I-It is alright that they are fighters for justice, but couldn't they have done it in a less embarrassing fashion?" said Jeremiah confused from what he had just watched.

C.C was watching the whole ordeal and was satisfied from what she saw.

"It would seem that they are quite adept at using their Geass, but theirs can't compare to the power of the true king." She said.

Her green and silver armor disappeared, revealing a girl with long green hair and yellow eyes with a green Geass in her eyes. She was dressed in a white leather jacket with a black shirt underneath and had white pants and shoes.

"I wonder what his reaction was when he saw the others use their powers. Anyway, I should probably go and get a change of clothes and make the required preparations." She said with a playful smile.

* * *

 **Ok, so there are a few points i must address, i think. First, not only have i gone with a world that's more like ours, i've also made Lelouch's parents to be good guys, as they and Suzaku's dad are playing the role of mentors to the Rangers (Think of them as something like Zordon from Mighty Morphin, or Udonna form Mystic Force, anyway you get the idea). I have an idea of how the zords part will be working(Since you can't have a power rangers story without big robots XD). As for Lelouch and C.C, they'll have their share of action in this story i assure you(And no they won't be part of the team, for a long while at least.) Of course, i'll explore the villains' characters and story more as well, in order to make the plot somewhat more interesting. Anyway, thank you for reading and i hope you have a great day! (P.S. Hope i get my lazy ass to work and finish the next chapter of Z.N. today XD)**


	3. Aftermath from the first battle

Chapter 3: Aftermath from the first battle.

The five teens were teleported back to the underground base.

"Ugh, a little warning, that you are going to warp us, would be nice next time." Groaned Gino, feeling strange.

All of them removed their helmets, revealing their faces and their glowing eyes.

"A brilliant performance!" Lloyd applauded them through the video feed. "I can't wait to examine you when we arrive in Japan!"

"You're coming to Japan?" asked Suzaku surprised.

"That's right. We'll be taking a flight tomorrow, so we'll be arriving in Japan in two days." Smiled Cecile.

"Good job out there, all of you." Said Cornelia, avoiding the posing part and how embarrassing she thought it was.

"You were very fun to watch." Giggled Marianne.

"Let's get back on track, shall we?" said Genbu Kururugi.

Everyone calmed down and listened.

"Good, now let's get a few things out of the way. That Cherkans character has no doubt returned to the main force to inform them of his findings. In short, this was only a scouting party. They will most likely return with heavily armed and stronger forces." Explained Charles.

"Your objectives are simple. You must defeat the invading armies of the Kreuz empire and learn to better control your powers. In the process we will further our data on the enigma that is the Geass and an optional objective is to make contact with C.C." finished Charles.

"Um, I have a question, sir." Shirley raised her hand.

"Yes?" the tall man turned to her.

"In the end, all of us are just high school students. We have our own lives to consider." Said the orange haired girl.

The four adults looked at each other, as if making a telepathic conversation.

"Well, we won't force you to choose. It is as you said, your lives are yours." Said Cornelia.

"But it's not right to leave things as they are." Suzaku disagreed.

"Then what about this? All of you will continue your daily lives and will respond to a threat if it occurs. During the weekends you will come here for practice. Is that ok?" asked Marianne.

The five students seemed to agree to that proposal.

"What about our Geass?" asked Euphemia.

"You will keep it a secret from the rest of the population." Said Genbu.

Suzaku then remembered something.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lamperouge, does anyone from your family know about any of this?" asked Suzaku curious if Lelouch knew anything about this.

"No, no one except for the people you've seen here and a few others know of this operation. I assume you were asking, because you wanted to know if you could speak with Lelouch about it?" said Charles.

"Yes, I guess all of us will have to keep this a secret from our friends." Suzaku was somewhat saddened that he couldn't share the news with his best friend.

"Cheer up, Suzaku. This way you're not unnecessarily involving anyone." Smiled Marianne.

Euphemia put her hand over the boy's shoulder.

"If it's to protect the people around us, then we'll have to keep to ourselves." She tried to reassure him.

"Um, Mr. Lamperouge." Gino was the next to have something to say.

"What is it?" asked the man.

"Well about the keeping it a secret part. I don't think that I'll be able to keep my little sister from noticing." He laughed nervously.

"Ah, little Anya. How is she?" asked Marianne, since one of the times that she had visited her own kids, she was introduced to her and Gino by Lelouch.

"Oh, she's fine. She'll most likely not let me home, since I'm kind of late." Gino laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"If push comes to shove, you'll have to be frank with her and tell her that it is for her own good to remain uninformed." Sighed Charles.

"What about you, Miss Fenette?" Cornelia asked Shirley.

"Well, I don't think that I'll have trouble keeping this a secret, but I would be grateful if we were taught how to better control our powers." Said the orange haired girl.

"Ah yes, about that. According to the data which we've acquired, the Geass works on a subconscious level. In short, as long as you are calm and collected there shouldn't be any problems, unless you will your Geass to activate." Explained Genbu.

The five students were glad to hear that bit of information.

"Good, it would be pretty bad if everything I touch constantly blew up." Kallen was relieved.

"Alright, with the matter settled, all of you are free to return home." Said Charles.

"Uh, sorry, but I have another question, Mr. Lamperouge." Gino raised his hand.

"Yes, what is it?" The man turned to the blond teen.

"How are we going to get home?" asked the boy.

"Don't worry, all of you will be home shortly." Smiled the middle aged man, as he glanced at his wife, who was at the controls for the teleporter.

The teens paled, as Marianne smiled at them.

"Remember that tomorrow is Friday, so we'll be seeing you after school." She said and all of them were sent to their respective living place.

With the teens now gone, the adults seemed to be satisfied at the development of everything.

"You should return back to England. I'm sure you neglected some matters to fly over here." Said the Japanese prime minister to the king of England.

"Yes, I'm leaving things here in your hands." Said Charles, as he turned to his wife. "We should pack our cases."

"Right." Nodded Marianne.

"I have a plane prepared for you in the hangar. When you are ready I will fly you back and return here." Said Cornelia.

"Thank you, Ms. Karsten. I'm sure that with your training those kids will turn into real fighters for justice." Said Charles.

"Thanks, Cornelia. Try to go easy on the kids." Smiled Marianne, as she and her husband left to grab their stuff.

The five teens were all teleported to their homes, but Gino's case was the most severe.

He had been teleported in his room and now had to think up an excuse, as to why he had returned so late. When he left the room, crappy ninja style, he was trying to walk over to the living room as silently as possible. In the middle of the hallway a voice stopped him.

"What are you doing?" asked him a monotone girly voice.

He turned around with a nervous smile.

"Evening, Anya. Sorry I'm late." He laughed weakly, as he rubbed the back of his head.

Anya Weinberg was a short pink haired girl with red eyes, who was adopted by Gino's parents, making the boy and gir, siblings. She wasn't really communicative and liked to take a lot of pictures with her phone. For as far as Gino was concerned, he loved his little sister, although he always managed to upset her.

"You're late." The girl pointed out.

"Uh, yeah, about that… Look I got caught up with some friends after school, so I, uh…" Gino wasn't good at thinking up excuses on the spot.

"It doesn't really matter, as long as you are back." Said the girl as she walked past him and got into the living room and sat on the couch in front of the TV.

Gino couldn't help but smile at his little sister's funny way of forgiving him. He went over to the kitchen behind the couch and leaned on the bar.

"Make food." Said Anya, while watching a cartoon.

"Sure thing lil sis." He smiled and took out the cooking utensils.

While he was cooking Anya started a conversation.

"Today was a strange day. There were a bunch of weirdos dressed in different colored armor fighting some bad guys on the news." Said the little girl.

Gino felt ashamed being called a weirdo by his sister.

"They were really cool. I wish you could be at least a bit as cool as them." Added the girl, with a happy smile, causing Gino to feel relieved.

"Yeah, we heard that there was a commotion going on." Said the blond.

"And you were where?" asked the little girl.

"Well, I was with the others checking the place where we thought the earthquake came from, though it turned out to be nothing." Gino told her a half truth.

"You no doubt got lost on the way back." Said Anya.

"How did you know?!" Gino was shocked that she could figure out that they got lost at some point.

"You're my big brother after all. It's natural for me to be able to expect your actions." Replied the girl with a smile.

Somewhere far away in space, where the southern fleet of the Kreuz empire was stationed.

Cherkans arrived back at the main cruiser. When his fellow commanders noticed that his squadron was missing they got curious, but decided to not get in his way of reporting back to the fleet general.

The red scaled serpent entered the general's headquarters.

"Sir, I have returned from the scouting mission on planet Earth." Saluted the humanoid serpent.

"Report, commander. Lord Kreuz wants to hear if this issue is worth his attention, though I highly doubt it is." Said the general.

He was a humanoid being encased fully in silver armor with gaps, through which ran a light blue liquid. He was half a head shorter, but it was clear that he was the more threatening of the two, as the red serpent was a little anxious when conversing with the general.

"Sir, it would seem that there are strong fighters on that planet. They called themselves the Geass Rangers and had some strange powers, which weren't in the initial report on the planet's inhabitants." Said Cherkans.

"Is that so? Then I guess we'll have to investigate the issue further. If these powers that they have could benefit the Kreuz empire, we'll need to figure out a way to get the assets on our side." Mused the general.

"Sir, what will our next course of action be?" asked the red scaled serpent.

"We will further our efforts on that planet. I will relay the orders to the other fleet commanders. If we manage to find anything of use, I'll inform lord Kreuz. If not, we will destroy that planet." Said the general putting his hands together and leaning forward on his desk.

"Understood, sir!" the commander saluted and walked out of the office.

When the silver armored general was left to himself he stood up and stared through the space viewing glass windows on one of the walls that made up his office.

"Geass, huh? … So you are still running around, aren't you, C.C?" the fleet general chuckled to himself.

Cherkans was walking down one of the corridors of the cruiser when he was stopped by someone.

"So, I take it that your conversation with the general went well?" asked the person in question.

"You'll have to wait for when the general gives the orders, Rander. The only thing that I can tell you is that we'll most likely get to fight some interesting opponents." Said the Serpent to his fellow commander.

Rander was a being in green ninja cybernetic armor. His head was encased in a black metal helmet with his eye lids glowing yellow.

"Oh goodie. I've been itching for a good fight." Shrugged Rander, as his colleague passed him.

Lelouch had finished with his homework for tomorrow and was now playing with his two siblings.

"Rolo, could you pass me the blue marker?" Nunnaly asked her twin.

"Sure." Said the boy, as he handed her the item.

The three were currently having a drawing contest. Lelouch was in the middle of drawing a chess board with all of its pieces, while Rolo was drawing a clock. Nunnaly, unlike her two brothers, had decided to go with a more nostalgic thematic. She was painting a garden with flowers, which was supposed to resemble the garden they had back home in England.

When they were done, they revealed their paintings to each other.

"Wow, yours looks almost like a real chess board, big brother." The twins marvelled at their brother's work.

"I'm sure yours are much better than mine." Lelouch smiled at the two kids.

"Not really, mine's just a clock." Said Rolo, receiving a pat on the head from Lelouch and a smile from Nunnaly.

"I think it's wonderful, Rolo." Said the little girl.

"Thanks." replied the young boy, as he and Lelouch turned their attention to Nunnaly's painting.

They instantly recognized the place she had drawn and smiled at her.

"It's really good." Said Rolo cheerfully, making his sister smile happily.

Lelouch embraced his two siblings and stroked them on their heads.

"I'm very proud of both of you." He said, making the two very happy and they hugged him back.

"We love you, big brother!" said happily the two.

"I love you, too. Don't worry about anything that's happening, I'll make sure that all of us are safe and sound. I promise." Lelouch said, as he let go.

"There won't be anything to threaten your happiness, not until I draw breath." Thought the dark haired boy.

"I'll have to go to bed. I have school tomorrow, after all." Said the teenager.

"Ok, Good night, big brother." The twins bid their sibling good night.

"Good night, my lord." Bowed Sayoko, who was in the room.

Lelouch walked out of the room and headed to his own. He stood in front of the mirror in his room, his eyes glowing with the Geass in them.

"I need to learn more about this power. Maybe I'll do some tests tomorrow." He thought, as a smile appeared on his face.

The next day, Lelouch met up with his friends on the way to school.

"Yo, morning." He waved at them.

"Good morning." Replied Euphemia with a smile.

"What happened with you yesterday?" asked Kallen, interested to hear the boy's story.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, actually. After I got lost, I wandered around for a while in the forest, but I eventually gave up on finding you and returned home." Explained Lelouch, lying about what had happened.

"We were worried about you for nothing it seems." Sighed Shirley.

"Did you guys at least find something interesting?" asked the dark haired boy.

"Well, to be honest, there wasn't anything in the stupid forest. Big waste of time that was." Lied Gino.

"Well, as long as everyone turned out to be fine, it wasn't anything worth worrying over." Said Suzaku.

"You know the news yesterday were really strange. A bunch of masked individuals were fighting some strange creatures in the city center." Lelouch said.

The other five got a little nervous from the topic being brought up.

"Yes, I saw the news, too. Those people were really cool." Said Euphemia happily.

"You sound like Nunnaly and Rolo. The two were like they were seeing real life super heroes." Smiled Lelouch.

"Meh, I didn't watch the news, but it sounds like they were interesting for a change." Shrugged Kallen.

"You should learn to lighten up. Even my sister liked the bunch from the news." Retorted Gino.

"Oh, how's Anya?" asked Shirley.

"She's fine, though she was a little cross that I came home late." Gino laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his head.

"What about Nunnaly and Rolo, how are they?" asked Suzaku.

"Both of them are ok. They were worried that I had gotten back home late." Smiled Lelouch.

"That's good to hear." Smiled Shirley.

"We should hurry, or we'll be late for class." Said Euphemia, as she quickened her pace.

The others did the same, as they arrived at the school and attended their first class for the day. They seated themselves and awaited the beginning of class.

The bell rang and the teacher entered the classroom.

"Good morning, class." Said the teacher.

"Good morning, sir." The students stood up from their seats.

"Sit down everyone. I have some news before we start class." Said the teacher, gaining everyone's attention.

"We have a new transfer student to our class." He said and turned to the door. "You can come and introduce yourself."

From the door entered a girl with long lime green hair, styled in twin tails with white ribbons and yellow eyes, dressed in the school uniform. She stood in front of the class with a bored expression.

"Catherine Cross, nice to meet you." Said the girl, as a fake smile popped up on her face.

* * *

 **And here we go, C.C will ruin Lelouch's school life XD. I linked her to one of the fleet generals, for future plot convenience, cause i have plans for Lelouch *cough, Zero, cough* that concern her and the aliens, for it'd be a waste to just fight the aliens, when you can gain so much from the concept. I've been toying with this idea, but there will surely be a couple of main character deaths, not only the enemies that are sent to fight the rangers. That way i think it'll make things more interesting, though i can't even remember if there was a season in which one of the rangers dies permanently without any shenanigans about bringing him back to life being pulled XD. Anyway, thanks for reading and i bid you a good day!**


End file.
